


Sleep Talking

by RadiantRoar



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, No major Berseria spoilers, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantRoar/pseuds/RadiantRoar
Summary: Laphicet asks to share his sister's bed on a cold night, and receives a pleasant surprise.





	1. sleep talking

The house was _freezing_.

Slipping out of bed, Laphicet almost regretted it the moment his feet touched the cold floor. Pulling his blanket around him like a cloak, he hurried through the icy house to his sister's room. With a couple of soft taps, he pushed the door open, peering into the darkness. He could just about make out the lumps on the bed that made up his sister.

“Velvet?” he asked. “Are you awake?”

The dark blot of darkness stirred. Groaned. “I am now,” Velvet said.

Laphicet wasted no time in racing across the room and hot-footing it into bed. “It's so cold, Velvet. I couldn’t get warm in my room, so I'm sleeping with you.”

“Wait, Laphicet. I'm--”

He burrowed under his sister's duvet, immediately snuggling up like a vole to Velvet, arms closing around her waist-- and connecting with smooth skin.

“--Naked,” Velvet finished.

The siblings froze, staring at one another, flushed cheeks, Laphicet's hands trembling.

“Uhm. Aren't you cold, Velvet?” he asked.

“I wasn't, before” she replied, and Laphicet pulled his cold hands away from her as though they were burned. He heard her sigh. “I poured soup all the way down my nightdress the other night and couldn't get it out,” she explained.

“Why were you eating soup in your nightdress?”

His sister's voice rose in a defensive arc. “I was hungry, ok?”

A cheeky smile rose up onto Laphicet's face. “A great housewife you'll make some day, sis.”

“That's a lot of smart talk from a kid who's about to get thrown out in the cold.”

“That's not fai—” Laphicet was interrupted by one of of his frequent coughing fits.

Immediately, Velvet dropped the snark. Her hands went to his head. “How do you feel?” she asked, her voice deep with concern. “You're not feverish again, are you? You've only just taken your medicine.”

He shook his head-- and retrospectively realized Velvet couldn’t see in the dark. “No,” he said, once the coughing subsided. “Just cold.”

“You'd better stay here with me, then. I'm not risking it.”

Even though he'd been the one who asked, Laphicet hesitated. “Are you sure?” His fingers tingled as the memory of Velvet's warm skin ran through his mind.

“You'll be warmer here with me,” Velvet said, in a tone that strongly implied this wasn't up for debate. “Goodnight, Laphicet.”

“'Night,” he said, as he pulled up a pillow and nestled into it.

Laphicet bit at his lip. Velvet's bed was warmer, but now he felt more awake than ever. He was hyperaware of his sister, inches from him, completely nude. Something about the situation felt strangely exciting.

It made him think of when the two of them were younger, back when Celica was still alive. Back when Velvet was just his sister and his best friend, instead of trying to be his mother. The two of them often shared baths together, or slept in the same bed together. They played a fair amount of doctor, too, which seemed innocent at the time, but made Laphicet bite his lip in embarrassment now.

He froze as the subject of his thoughts shifted beside him, and he felt his sister wrap her hands around his waist, her body pushed against Laphicet's back. She nuzzled against his neck. “V-velvet?” he whispered. When she didn't reply, he realised: _s-she's asleep?_

Laphicet felt the weight of Velvet's breasts against his back, his cotton pyjama top doing little to mute the pert feeling of her nipples.

He swallowed.

Velvet sighed in her sleep, and the little whispering breath against the shell of Laphicet's ear sent his hairs standing on end.

His pajama pants had begun to feel uncomfortably stiff. It was something that had begun happening more and more often as of late. When he finally managed to gather up the courage to mention something to Arthur, their brother in law had smiled his increasingly distant smile as of late, and told him he was growing up.

That was something. In all honestly, Laphicet had long since known he had very little chance of growing up.

He reached a hand inside his pajama pants and took hold of his cock, and slowly, began to stroke it. This was something new he'd found recently, too, though with Velvet's breasts against his back and her breath at her ear it was a new experience entirely. For a few moments, there was no sounds but the creak of the wind and the soft rustly-rustling as Laphicet stroked himself under the covers.

“Laphi...”

Laphicet froze, his heart pounding.

“Mnn... little baby brother, you feel good...”

_She-- she's just sleep talking?_

His sister often spoke in her sleep. But it didn't usually sound like this. Her voice went straight to his cock, which twitched in his hand.

Velvet's voice dragged his back to reality. He shouldn’t be doing this, least of all in his sister's bed.

Not without regret, Laphicet reached over and gently, shook Velvet's shoulders. “Velvet, wake up. You're sleep talking.”

Blearily, Velvet cracked her eyes awake. “Sorry Laphi. What was I saying?”

“Uh.”

“It doesn’t matter. Sorry to keep you up. Here.” She turned onto her side. “Snuggle up to me and keep warm. I don't want you to get cold.”

Laphicet hesitated. His panic had had little effect on his erection, and if he cuddled up to his sister's backside she'd definitely feel it.

“Come on already. This side of the bed is freezing,” Velvet said.

“Ok, ok,” Laphicet said, as he snuggled up to her. Just like that: Velvet was asleep again. He'd always been jealous how his sister could fall to sleep in the drop of a hat. Though it was less impressive when she nodded off for a nap with a pot left on the stove.

He had to admit, despite the awkwardness of the situation: Velvet was comfortable, and very warm, and the sensation of her bare skin against his own where his his nightshirt had risen felt good. Laphicet even felt himself drifting off to sleep when he felt a movement. At first, he assumed his sister had just shifted in her sleep, until it happened again. Velvet's backside rolled slightly, brushing against his still straining erection. Something soft caressed Laphicet's head and he nearly yelped before he realized his cock had slipped out of his pajamas and between Velvet's round cheeks. The end of his cock was resting against Velvet's entrance.

Laphicet bit his lip hard when Velvet's hips rolled again, causing Laphicet's head to slip just inside Velvet's pussy. An involuntary reaction, Laphicet's hips jerked, and he buried half of his cock inside his sister in one solid thrust. Velvet grunted and Laphicet froze solid, his heart beating madly, but Velvet gave no other sign that she was awakening. Pulling out slowly as he could manage, trying not to groan as Velvet's walls grasped at his retreating cock, he nearly made it out before Velvet backed up against Laphicet and forced his cock back inside her again in a slow movement.

This was bad. Very bad.

And yet, it felt so good. Inside, Velvet felt wet and soft-- ironically, not too far from her namesake.

Experimentally, Laphicet began to rock his hips very slowly, pausing every so often to check that his sister was still asleep. His eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dark. He saw her: her mouth laid slightly open, long dark eyelashes against the pillow. Her breathing was a little shallower than normal, but otherwise she gave no indication of waking.

Each one of his thrusts was met by a squeeze of his cock. He sunk himself further and further inside her, down to the hilt. A wild thought skittered across his head: the thought of turning Velvet other, grabbing her hips, slamming in and out of her. But he couldn't, as much as wished he could.

Laphicet strained his hips upward, closing his eyes when he felt Velvet's insides massage along his shaft. He felt something strange, as though something was building up inside of him. He continued pistoning in and out of her, his thrusts becoming more sporadic. His breaths came in little shaking rasps as his pressed his face into Velvet's hair.

Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten, and Laphicet felt himself twitching. It felt like a lightning bolt shot from his cock, and then something else shot from him, sperm spurting into his sister's pussy. He gasped into his sister's hair, grasping hold of her waist as he pumped his load of come into her, cream oozing out of Velvet's lips, thick and hot, dripping onto her thighs and back onto Laphicet's cock.

 _Uh_.

When he came down from his high, Laphicet looked over the state of the bed in dismay, the color rising in his cheeks. How was he going to explain this?

Arthur had definitely never mentioned _this_ part of growing up.

  



	2. wide awake

The dreams had been getting worse, lately.

She'd tried everything to be rid of them. Herbal oils to put her more deeply to sleep, a sprig lavender tucked under her pillow. One day she'd swept the house from top to bottom, fallen into bed exhausted, and even then, despite everything, had been plagued by the dreams.

By day she was her brother Laphi's caretaker. Ever since Celica had died, that had been her role. But by night, something changed. In her dreams her bookish brother became someone else entirely. She dreamt of Laphi pushing her down onto the bed, just like when they were younger and used to wrestle. She dreamt of his kisses: no mere sweet sibling kisses to the cheek but hot, passionate-- a lover's kisses. She dreamt of Laphicet's hands on her hips and her brother deep inside of her. And always she woke, heart quivering in her breast and utterly, shamefully stirred.

It was completely, awfully wrong. But even stirring a pot on the stove, Velvet couldn't help but press her thighs together as the thought of the dreams rose to the surface.

This was _torture_.

After one particularly vivid dream, Velvet woke to ruined sheets and a dried stickiness between her legs. Laphicet was beet red and distracted all morning, and Velvet couldn't stifle the horrifying thought that she might have spoken in her sleep. She'd always been a talker, ever since she was a little girl, and the things she could have _said..._

In the shower, she scrubbed the strange stickiness from her thighs. It was almost like... but, she thought, surely _not._..

Velvet was sure that she could sense someone lurking outside the bathroom. She always left the door a crack open, to let out the steam. The idea that it could be Laphicet lurking sent a spike of heat all the way down to her core. It was wrong, _horribly wrong_ , twisted, even, and yet Velvet found her hand creeping down to her pussy regardless. She began to touch herself, imagining her brother's eyes on her, imagining her brother watching her fuck herself. She masturbated occasionally, and yet she never found herself brought to the brink so quickly, thrusting her fingers inside herself, against her clit. With a strangled gasp swallowed by the cascade of water, she came, her orgasm so immense her legs fell to jelly beneath her. She steadied herself against the wall, covering her sharp breaths with her hand.

Against the wall outside the bathroom, Velvet was sure she had a small but certain _thump_.

~

It was still wrong. Still absurdly, horribly messed up. Yet slowly and quietly she and Laphicet silently agreed the rules of a new game. Velvet would leave the door open a crack ider when she showered, and likewise while she changed, ignoring the little thumps, the sounds of stifled breath, and very often, ragged breathing. The thought of Laphi with his hand around his cock as he listened to her thrust her fingers inside her only drove her faster towards her own thundering climax.

And afterwards, she would make dinner. Tying on her apron as Laphicet chattered about the new books he'd read, cured bacon frying in the pan; all the soft gasps and murmuring and quiet aching longings blotted out by the warm sounds of domesticity.

To voice aloud in daylight her own sordid cravings would rend something sacred asunder.

~

A good month after their silent game began, when Arthur was away in Taliesen, Laphicet asked to share her bed.

“But it's not cold tonight,” she found herself saying, before she could catch herself.

Laphicet flushed red, hands twisted together in front of his flannel pajamas. “You're right. Sorry-”

Velvet's hand caught around her brother's wrist. “Wait. It's ok. You can if you want.”

The flush fought harder up his neck. “It's not because I'm some scared little kid. I just thought--” Purposely, decisively, Laphicet stopped himself.

Velvet pulled back the duvet for him.

He settled in next to her snugly, and Velvet wrapped his hand around her waist.

“Goodnight, Laphi.”

“'Night, Velvet.”

Although she usually fell straight to sleep, something kept Velvet awake. She was aware of Laphicet shuffling beside her, unable to get comfortable. After ten minutes passed he murmured, very softly, “Velvet, are you awake? Velvet?”

Although by this point she was definitely very awake, Velvet didn't respond. She felt the sheets stretch as Laphicet leaned over, presumably to look at her. A few moments later, he settled down, and Velvet thought that was the end of it.

Until Laphicet thumbed underneath the hem of her pajama top, and began to snake his hands up over her stomach. She bit at her lip as Laphi's uncertain hands found more confidence, pushing up to caress her breasts.

_Laphicet!_

She should say something. She should do something. This was wrong. Listening to one another was different: this broke the unspoken rules of their game.

And yet, if she said something, Laphicet would most likely stop.

Instead, she bit her tongue as her brother continued to fondle her, suppressing a shiver when his soft thumb grazed against her nipple.

She didn't need to say anything. It wouldn't have to be acknowledged. And if she kept quiet, Laphi would never even know she was awake. Nothing would be shattered.

Laphicet's hands were gone, Velvet mourning their absence when she felt a tug at her pajama pants. Laphicet pressed himself close to her, close enough he could feel her brother's aching hardness.

Velvet's heart was thundering in her chest. She should stop this. She should--

She felt Laphicet shudder, as his head slipped inside her. Her little brother was inside her, his shaky breath at her neck as he pushed himself in deeper. She was so slick that the boy slipped in with barely any effort.

So **this** was the reason the stickiness that morning. A distant part of Velvet thought she ought to be appalled. Her brother had been having sex with her while she was sleeping. Yet the other part of her- the part that sung as Laphi sunk his length inside her- willed him in deeper. She turned her face into the pillow, silently biting down on her knuckle as the boy set up an unsteady rhythm. Was the last time the first he'd done this to her? Or had he been silently ravaging her for weeks? The thought made her walls clamp around Laphicet's cock, and she felt a sharp little exhale at her neck.

“Ah... Velvet...” he murmured.

How utterly shameless!

She bit harder into the soft flesh above her knuckle as Laphicet curled his fingers around her hips and forced himself faster into her, fighting against the urge to back her hips against him, to meet his thrusts measure for measure. It was the worst kind of wonderful torture, and Velvet didn't want it to end.

But quickly she felt Laphicet's hot breath becoming more ragged, and something was building in her too, more stronger and intense than her shower sessions, thrusting her fingers inside of her and trying not to imagine replacing them with her brother's cock.

This. She'd always wanted this, even if she couldn't say the words aloud.

Velvet swallowed the moan that wanted to roll from her lips. _Fuck me, Laphi. Fuck me harder. Good boy. You're such a good--_

“Uhn!” Her brother pistoned into her, thrusts shallow and uneven before with one last push he shoved deep inside her. Something shot inside her, hot and thick and filling her completely. His cock pulsed inside her, and just when she thought he was done, another huge glob of thick of hot cream spurted inside her. Velvet stifled a sob, biting her knuckle so hard she drew blood as she crested the peak of her own orgasm, her walls clamping hard against Laphicet's cock.

The boy however, was so far gone he didn't even seem to notice. Velvet could feel his chest heaving against her back, his heartbeat as it began to slow.

A thought pierced Velvet's stupor with the clarity of a bell: she'd just had sex with her brother.

But Laphicet curled an arm around Velvet's waist, cuddling up to her, burying his face in her hair. And all Velvet could think of was: she hoped there would be another cold night again soon.

 


End file.
